Stating the Obvious
by Mr. and Ms. Cuddles
Summary: "You're not Sarah." The Goblin King has many sides, but only she has seen him without all his flair. Hermione Granger/Jereth the Goblin King. Labyrinth/Harry Potter crossover


AN: I know something is missing, help me out and review letting me know so I can revise this, please!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR LABYRINTH. BOTH ARE PROPERTY OF THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS AND THEIR STUDIO"S. I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF ANYTHING HERE.

"You are not Sarah." The blonde haired lithe figure before her pointed out.

"No." Hermione Granger, the most brilliant witch of her generation responded in a tone that stated 'thats obvious.' Her wand was trained on the intruder into her cousins house, anger and suspicion written all over her face. Her brown eyes flared with righteous fire and her long curly hair seemed to get more frizzy as the seconds passed by.

"You should put your wand away girl." The man in front of her waved his hand negligently allowing more magic to saturate the air. "Who are you?" "You called me." He snarked back at the petite witch as his mismatched eyes took her curvy compact body in. Her heart shaped face was tilted up in defiance and her full lips were compressed in a hard unforgiving line.

"Like hell I did!" Hermione practically snarled. "Ah," The man's lips tilted up in an arrogant smirk and his unique eyes glinted in amusement. "But you did my dear. Allow me to introduce myself, Jereth, King of the Underground, and apparently at your service."

"Hermione Granger." She replied automatically giving a small curtsy her eyes never leaving his leather breach wearing person. "And I was merely replaying part of my cousins story. Are you telling me Labyrinth is a magical text?"

"No, It is me that has the power, I merely imparted some to…well thats not important. I thought you were Sarah or I would not have answered. Now that I am here I may as well make it worth my while."

Apparently visiting her apparently Muggle relatives to relax after the War wasn't quite so magic free as she thought. After all reciting seemingly non magical words and summoning a King wasn't exactly her definition of normal. Or stress free for that matter. How did this end up happening anyway?

It seemed simple enough to take over babysitting duty when her cousin stormed out of the house after getting fed up with Toby crying. It had even seemed simple to mock her cousins story in her own frustration. After all for all of Magic being real she did not put any stock in the account of a Muggle story being based in reality. Usually such things were contained by the Ministry of Magic after all. So she had called on the Goblin King, maybe even a bit indolently. "Oh I wish the Goblin King would come and save me!" She had mocked while making funny faces at a now giggling Toby. The next thing she knew the lights had flickered and the room became dark as pitch. Her war reflexes had her drawing her wand and moving in front of little Toby so that she could protect him. Next thing she knew the windows had burst open causing the shutters to clack against the wall as a heavy wind mixed with iridescent sparks blew into the room, causing her eyes to lose what little adjustments to the dark they had already adopted. With a screech of pain she had flicked a quick enchantment over herself to prevent blindness and allow her to see no matter what light came in and how it appeared.  
>Suddenly with a weird hiss-pop an attractive man was standing in all his leather pants, peasant shirted glory. Attractive if weird blonde hair capping an ethereal face. Ears slightly pointed and eyes mismatched, he stood posed before her as if to purposely show off his person before he blinked and opened his pink lips, only to point out the obvious. She wasn't Sarah, well apparently he knew her slightly bratty but beautiful cousin and his flexed muscled arms were for her viewing pleasure. Or at least intended pleasure. And for him to be the Goblin King.-The real one, not the one that ruled on this plane under orders from the true king who chose to reside in the Underground.- well that just made this situation surreal and upsetting to the war ravaged witch.<p>

"If you would like I can go get her for you." Hermione assured. After all he did say that he would make this trip worth while and she wasn't sure she liked the sound of it.

"No, no. I find myself intrigued. It is not often I find myself at wand point. Not often I recognize the name of the witch that holds me at it. And not often do I find said witch delectable." He paused eyeing her trembling wand arm.

"I am no threat to you, after all you did call me to save you."

Hermione's brown eyes widened as a red stain spread over her cheeks. His rumbling laughter was silky and seductive causing her to lower her wand slightly, before she caught herself.

"Your word." She demanded after swallowing a few times to get moisture back in her suddenly dried out mouth. "You have it." His mouth grinned slyly and his eyes hooded in mischief as he watched her lower her shaky arm down and put her wand away in its arm sheath. Misdirection was a tool all fae love, after all if it isn't a lie it isn't wrong. "So what do you want then?"

"Tell me, would you like me to show you your dreams?" He parried. He flicked his wrist and suddenly glass orbs appeared in his hands. With another flick and a roll the orbs began to pass over his knuckles and spin around in his hands.

"I already know my dreams."

"Ah, but I could grant them to you."

"I would rather work for them." "Really?" His brow arched up in shock and amazement. "How novel." He murmured. "Yes, what's the point if everything is just handed to you? Besides what would I have to look forward to if you granted me all I ever wanted?"

"Hmm. Tell me then Hermione, what can I offer you?" Hermione furrowed her brow in thought for a few silent moments. "Intelligent conversation would be nice. I love my friends and family but no one else can keep up with me when it comes to anything beyond Quiddich or taking down Dark Lords."

"Very well then, and in return you will answer my questions."

"Fine." With a flick of her wrist two chairs appeared and soon both were seated. Conversation was awkward at first as they got a feel for each other, but after half an hour it seemed to flow and they became absorbed. Not only did they debate something fierce but they found many things in common. The things that divided them seemed to only bring about a fierce respect. After two hours they heard the front door open and ended their first meeting.

"Call upon me again Hermione Granger, and I will again save you from the boardem you find yourself in."

The second time Hermione Granger called upon the Goblin King she had just finished showering after a long boring and very humid day. She had just spent hours at the Ministry arguing with her boss in the division of Magical Creature Relations on the benefits of increasing the rights of lower elves, goblins, and centaurs only to be rebuffed and told that her law proposals would never see the light of day. Predictably Hermione was flushed and angry and knew just the perfect person to address her complaints to. If she couldn't get her people to listen right now, she would get some pointers on how to make them hear her. After all the Goblin King had the respect of all his people, and they listened to him.

"I wish the Goblin King would come talk to me." Within moments the wind began to blow in a whirlwind. Her window already being open allowed the sudden presence to enter in a breeze of colorful glitter. She couldn't help but compare this entrance to his last. Not only were there no flickering lights, but the sound effects were lessened. He still looked just as ethereal and enchanting this time as he did last time, however.

"You look flushed." Jareth raised his perfectly arched brow at the petite witch before him after a quick and thorough perusal of her curvy person.

"It's a good look for you." He gave a little leer and a queer smirk to her. Hermione glared at him with a semi amused huff. "You always state the obvious. And thank you, I guess?"

"So what is the problem then little witch, I doubt it is me that has you all worked up."

"Very astute, Your Majesty. How do you get people to listen to your ideas? I mean surely its not just simply stating a new law and bam."

"No you are quite right, I have to go through my council and convince them the laws I want are for the best. Of course they fear me to much to go against me without good reason. So they are quite invested in what I have to say. Why do you wish to know?"

"I have some laws that would be for the betterment of some magical creatures and I want them to go to the wizengaument, my boss is refusing on the grounds that it is unimportant enough to change their conditions.

"And this angers you."

"It's unfair. I am trying to make the wizarding world better for all magical citizens and they are blocking me."

"Ah, you are very idealistic."

"No I just care."  
>"You would make a very good Queen. Smart and caring. Very unselfish." His mismatched eyes seemed intensely focused on her suddenly as if looking deep into her soul.<p>

"So thats your solution?"

"Become Queen, yes. That or become ugly."

"What? I cannot just become a Queen, and what do you mean about becoming ugly?"

"Well if you are not Queen then the only way they will take you seriously is if your are homely. Everyone else would assume you have other motivations. And you could become the Queen easily. Simply subjugate your soon to be subjects and show them whose boss."  
>"I cannot do that!"<br>"I could do it for you."  
>"No you really cannot."<br>"Sure I could. Do you really think the Goblin Rebellions were lost because of the might of your magic? Maybe if you all were in the underground where your magic would be equal to mine. Here, it was simply because my goals were reached while you all ran around fighting my distractions. It was good practice for my Goblins though."

"You are saying we would have lost?" Hermione asked curious more then anything else.

"Of course, we need no wands for our magic. Those of my Goblins without magic have skills in battle far above average wizards."

"Then why do you let Wizards treat Goblins so…so…disrespectfully?"

"It suits my purposes."

"What purpose?"

"My purpose is my own." His tone was arrogant and reproachful. Hermione bowed her head slightly in remorse. A few intense seconds passed before he continued on his voice still arrogant but more gentle.

"What laws were you trying to get pushed through?"

So Hermione told him about how she wanted equal rights for lower Elves and Goblins and Centaurs. She launched into the indignities she noticed they faced and how they were treated as less when really to have them brought up in caste would only help the entire wizarding world in the end not just socially but economically. How it would help advance the creation of new products. Through this Jareth learned that she had the perfect grasp of just what small changes could result in. He learned that she spoke with the strength of a Queen after all and cared as one would too. Really, it was during this conversation that Jareth let go of Sarah completely and welcomed Hermione as his new chosen Queen in his heart. At least subconsciously.

For the second time they spent hours talking and debating things. For hours they slowly learned nuances of each other and found out what the other was passionate about most.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The third time Hermione called upon the Goblin King there was nothing showy about the way he appeared. There was no glitter or pops, no flurry of wind. He simply was not there one moment and the next he stood in all his lithe glory.

"You look exhausted." Was his greeting.

"You are stating the obvious again." Hermione replied. She had spent all day dodging the paparazzi while trying to shop in Diagon alley. It was more exhausting then one would think.

"Cheeky little witch." He grinned and sat elegantly in the throne like chair Hermione had jokingly bought after their last tete-tete. "So tell me, what was it like helping defeat the darkest wizard the last decade has seen?"

"Just this last decade?"

"Oh yes, Hitler still beats out Voldemort."

"Hitler wasn't a wizard."

"He wasn't but his wife was a witch and you are deflecting."

"To be perfectly honest about it I am unsure how to feel still. The last two years have been a roller coaster and I have been everything from numb to overjoyed. On helping defeat him I suppose I feel pride."

"Good a Queen should feel pride for protecting others."

"I am no queen."

"Not yet."

"I am not subjugating the Ministry."

"Ah, sweet Hermione, you stick by your decisions. Another point in your favor." Jereth reached forward and cupped her cheek. "I am getting points?" Hermione asked a bit breathless, brown eyes wide at the unexpected intimacy. "Oh yes, and when you reach a certain mark I will get a prize." He grinned his sharpened teeth gleaming in the light of the room.  
>"Shouldn't I get the prize?" Her voice wavered a bit causing his eyes to gleam satisfaction as he abruptly sat back in his chair. "Oh don't worry I am sure you will find satisfaction in me getting the prize." He chuckled a bit at Hermione's dazed expression, causing her to shake her head clear and glare at the infuriating king and his flirting.<p>

"I suppose it would depend on the prize then." She assured him haughtily.

"It would be well worth it. How was your day then my dear?" With a sigh Hermione launched into how she was on the run all day causing Jereth to laugh at her descriptions. His rich full laughter had her pausing to enjoy it as it caressed her ears. At her stories end Jereth shared about the time he had to hide from a few Princesses on his last birthday celebration. Before long they were comparing their celebrity with the others and discussing strategy for evasion.

"It is important to know how to escape when your guards are otherwise unable to interfere." Jereth had said in complete seriousness while meeting Hermione's eyes to emphasize this point. He held her gaze until she nodded her understanding.

When Jereth appeared on his own for the first time he ended up stunned for a few moments, panting on the floor from where Hermione's spell had sent him sprawling.

"Jereth," She had panted her adrenaline coming back down from its rapid flight. "You gave me a bloody heart attack!" She cursed him getting a click of the tongue and laughter from her guest. "You cannot just come in here unannounced and not expect me to react to a threat."

"It is good you can defend yourself. Another point my dear."

He pushed himself up from the floor where he had taken to reclining after his laughter. Hermione was instantly upon him checking him over with a spell for any injuries. "Relax, Hermione, your spells are not nearly as damaging up here. I am fine, a mere tickle."

"A mere tickle?" She demanded her voice full of her ire. "I will have you know that my powers are among the top five percentile of current and former witches and wizards, you pomp-" She was instantly silenced by Jereths long fingered hand.

"If you took it as an insult rather then assurance then that is your own problem. You will not disrespect me Hermione. Now come take a seat and let us discuss how I am immune to most spells cast upon this plane." Hermione of course was not easily calmed once she was in a temper. Despite his hand being over her mouth she had continued her insults anyway, much to Jereth's annoyance.

When he still maintained his hold over her mouth, frustrated Hermione, perhaps a bit juvenile, licked his palm. The feel of her hot wet tongue upon his sensitive palm caused his eyes to darken and his lids to drop half mast. His annoyance changed course abruptly to lust. His tongue darted out to lick his thin lips.

"I would cease that if I were you Hermione." He purred out. Slowly he allowed his hooded eyes to rake up her figure starting from her bare feet and long, nicely shaped legs up to her wide hips. His eyes followed her indented waist and up to the beautiful curves of her breasts. Her full perky breasts he could make out heaving beneath her oversized shirt. He could definitely tell she had forgone a bra. His different eyes watched entranced as her breast heaved in anger.

"I find your anger is quite enticing." His voice was a husky sending a shiver through her body and causing her anger to abruptly abate. With deliberate slowness she watched Jereth's hand fall from her face downwards. Her breath hitched as his hand traced her collar bones and his other hand came to rest on her hip. "Oh please, show me your fire." He purred out. Hermione leaned forward stepping up on her tip toes until she was inches from his lips. She was never one to back down, never would be. "You couldn't handle my fire." She murmured before her hand grabbed the neck of his poets shirt and yanked him down a few more inches. Thin lips met petal pink lips and passion already ignited flared up and burst into an inferno. Within moments Hermione had moved her other hand into his hair grasping him close as lips moved over lips. With a quick swipe of his tongue Jareth demanded entrance, letting out a sigh Hermione opened to his conquering tongue. Her tongue rose to meet his as he swirled his tongue around her mouth seeking out every crevice. Tongues battled it out and slowly she fully submitted to him. They parted only briefly and only to get enough air to continue.

They would have perhaps become more adventuresome were it not for small giggles echoing through the room from all crevices. They jerked away from each other. Jereth with a scowl and Hermione with a bashful expression.

"Damnable Goblins." Jereth glared at the closet and silently promised retribution before looking to the kiss swollen lips of the women before him. "I wish to speak with you."

"Oh…Oh of course." She waved him into his throne like chair and took a seat in the one across from it her face flushed from recent activities. For a few moments they simply watched one another before Hermione cleared her throat and waved her wand summoning the things to fix tea. "So um…what was it you were wanting to talk about?"

"I have a small uprising from some non-Goblin citizens. I want your opinion on how to handle it." Hermione gazed at him shocked.

"I really don't see how I can help."

"Oh you won't be. I am simply curious how you would handle it." He joked getting a slight smile from the women before him.

"Well in that case. Why were they rebelling? If it was some reasonable justification I would see about meeting their needs."

"And just what is reasonable about burning down sections of shops?"

"Well nothing. If that is what they did then those guilty need to be brought to justice, but the others that were just caught up in a bad situation I would find out what they had driving them."

"Reasonable. Very reasonable and level headed."

"What exactly is it you did?"

"I crushed the rebellion and sentenced the ring leader to the bog of eternal stench for three moons."

"Ah…"

"You think I was wrong?"

"No, no." She paused and poured the now hot water over tea leaves and added some sugar before offering the cup to her guest who gratefully accepted it. "I just think you are leaving an opening. If you solve the source of the rebellion you stop any more actions. Sometimes fear actually motivates reckless pursuit of goals."

"Yes, you would know about that. I hear you finally got your newest proposal to the Wizengaument." His intense eyes watched her with unmistakable pride. "Another two points to you."

"Two?"

"Yes, your staunch defense of self from a potential enemy and your moxie in getting what you want."

"How much closer does that make you to winning your game?" Her tone was slightly bitter not exactly enjoying him basing a game on her, especially since she didn't even get the prize for winning.

"My dear, everything is a game when you get to be my age. Just some games are more serious then others. Now enough talk about work-"

They did not kiss again over his next three visits despite both of them craving the taste of each other. In fact it seemed they were determined to act as though nothing happened, bar the increased leers and subtle innuendo on the Goblin King's part. Rather their time together deepened the bond that seemed to be forming between them. They could honestly count each other as friends at the very least. Hermione during this time did manage to accrue three more points in Jereth's silent game, two on one visit and one on the last.

The next time Jereth showed up Hermione could tell there was something off about him. He seemed put together like normal, handsome, arrogant, and all to sure of everything. However there was a subtle tightening around his unique eyes. It took two whole hours of conversation before Hermione could no longer control herself and asked him what was wrong.

"Sarah called me." He sounded weary and wounded. Hermione could not help but reach out and place her hand over his. He jerked a bit under the sweet pressure before turning his hand over and grasping hers. She wasn't sure what to say to that, especially since-and she hated to admit it to herself- she felt hurt that he even answered the call. She also could not help the flair of jealousy within her, after all he only answered her call at first because he thought Sarah had been calling him.

"She demanded I take her brother away." Hermione gasped and gripped his hand a bit tighter. "I had no choice of course, for anyone who calls upon me to take a child, but because the power I gave her over me I had no other options. Her wish is my command." Here his voice was strained. Silence reigned for a few moments as they both sat, her in silent support.

"She looked beautiful." It was a mere murmur but it ignited her already slight jealousy to full froth. Despite the hurt clawing her insides she tried to be objective. She struggled hard.

"She always does." Hermione agreed the words scraping her throat as they exited. This time it was he who gave her hand a squeeze. She glanced down at there entwined hands as silence took over once more. His hands were large with nice long artistic fingers, hers small and delicate looking held against his. "And Toby?"

"He's fine, she is running the Labyrinth for him now."

"And the odds?"

"Your cousins will be fine, Hermione." He assured her, voice intense with unspoken promise.

"Thank you." She whispered, though deep down she sort of wished Sarah would fall into the bog and Jereth would no longer be so enamored of her. Darn her cousin and her un-bushy hair.

"In fact I have to leave soon, she should be almost to the castle."

"You seem unhappy about it."

"I will be playing a part for a beautiful, selfish girl. Once again I will be cast a villain in her mind as usual."

"That's horrible." Hermione agreed, feeling silly for stating such obvious things. "Just remember Jereth, we both know who you really are."

"Do we, Hermione? Are you so sure that I do not play a part with you?"

Hermione's heart stopped for a moment as that horrible possibility passed through her mind. However she knew instinctively maybe that it wasn't true. Her memories of all the times he appeared backed her up. After the first time he used less and less flair and just came as himself.

"You could be, but I doubt it." She bit her lower lip as she averted her eyes from him suddenly feeling shy, "after all I want nothing from you."

It was true he had offered her all her dreams and she declined. For every bit of advice he had given she had returned the favor of her time. She wanted nothing less then who he was. "Except for your company." She added after a thought.

"I would give you a point but you are positively non-fae, my dear." His dry reply relaxed he shoulders and brought her eyes back up to his mismatched ones. She was relieved to see the lines around them no longer tight with tension and the spark was back in them.

"If both of us were fae nothing would ever truly be said."

"I find with you I more often then not always speak full truth."

"I think there was a disclaimer in there." She teased with a smirk.

Two hours after his visit found Jereth, Goblin King, once more in the room of Hermione Granger. Only this time she was very much asleep and he both defeated and elated. He felt free for the first time since he had claimed Sarah as his future. Now as he watched the steady breathing of Hermione he figured he had been looking for all the wrong things in his Queen. Hermione was beautiful, just not classically so like her cousin. For all of that though he still found himself stirred by her. He was also stirred mentally along with physically, to passion when in her presence.

He felt alive. He could be vicious but he had no doubt that Hermione could match that viciousness in spades should she be so moved. She also was not selfish, despite her young age. She had fought in a war, and despite having done enough by doing so was still working to make her world better. Not only that but she was the first to truly reject her dreams being given for the right reasons. She was beautiful soul deep.

"It's not nice to watch people sleep." Came her sleep roughened voice, bringing a smirk to his thin lips.

"It is not nice to sleep when people come to visit." He retaliated. Hermione grasped her pillow from under her head and lobbed it in his general direction. Jereth laughed as the pillow soared by him without him having to move an inch.

"So it's my fault." She huffed which prompted his agreement. She sighed as her head hit the mattress and she realized she had lost her only head pillow. Sure she could use one of her cuddle pillows but that would be one less pillow to nest in."Give me back my pillow." She requested.

"Later. I have news." That perked her up some.

"What?"

"Your cousins are home safe. Both of them in human form at that. Though I was tempted to keep Toby and make him my heir."

"What?!"

"I said that I was tempted to keep Toby as my heir. Then I remembered you and decided to wait for my own to name an heir." His grin was feral and a sly glint twinkled in his eyes.

"Well, that's a relief."

"That all I am going to get out of you?"

"Would you like me to get on my knees and sing your praises wallowing in gratitude."

"You can get on your knees and praise me anytime."

"Pervert. Get out. I'm tired." Hermione waved him away from her prone position getting more laughter. "And give me back my pillow."

It was a week before Hermione saw her Goblin King again. Not that she thought of him as hers of course. She didn't. Honest. She just claimed him for simplicity sakes. Like saying my friend Jereth, but without the friend part. When he appeared he appeared with a few furry creatures behind him. One was red and lanky and while she watched it took its head off and rolled it from one hand over its shoulders to its other hand before plopping its head back on its neck. The other was small, furry, brown and had sharp teeth. The creature had its bottom jaw protruding further then its top jaw and its teeth were large square and pointy at the tip. She recognized it as a fae Goblin.

"Ah, come meet two of my subjects my dear. You know about my Goblin's most likely but I doubt you have ever seen one in person. At least you should not have seen any." He sent a dark look over at the Goblin as if imparting a warning. A quick glance at Hermione showed him that she had indeed never seen one of the Goblin's he had hanging around her place.

"No, this is so fascinating. I always wondered how much they varied from bank Goblins."

"Many ways my dear. Let me tell you-" Jereth went on to explain the fundamental differences between his two main types of Goblins, those that reside in the Underground and those who Wizards were more familiar due to Gringots.

"And the other?"

"This, my dear, is a Fiery. They are another of my denizens. They are mischievous and enjoy playing with their heads. They are also the second largest population found in the Underground. One member of each clan meet to select a representative every ten years to become an advisor to me. I have brought Fienrik Hogington here along for your education. From today onward I have decided to spend some of our time on expanding your Underground knowledge. Soon I have no doubt that you will know all there is to know of my Kingdom."

With a carefree grace Jereth took to his designated throne like chair and waved his wrist at the two creatures that had accompanied him. With a flash they both disappeared from the room and Jereth began to expand about the Fiery as he had with the Goblins. Hermione paid careful attention to everything Jereth chose to share.

Many hours passed as Hermione asked questions of what she was learning and Jereth expanded until both were satisfied they had covered everything on both Goblin types and Fieries. The following visits they covered Pooka's, Snmorvorks, lesser trolls, High Fae, Faries, Hoggle's, Humongorf's, Grizzards, Snow Pea's, Worms, Warms, Cannon-heads, and many other creatures that called the Underground home. Soon enough Hermione Granger proved not only to be a fast learner, but a very attentive student. They discussed everything from the politics of each group, their strengths, the easiest way to subdue them, their rights, and each role they played in the environment and economy.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Hermione, tell me what do you think of the recent migration variation of the Grizzards. Do you think it will throw off the life cycle of the Glimmering Tree Fungi?" He would casually quiz Hermione during their longer visits when they had caught up with the most recent events that happened in the others life.

"I don't think it will cause to much variation Jereth. I think the ecosystem of the North Quadrant should be fine. Which means your Star Fruit obsession will continue unabated." Hermione had recently learned one of Jareths weaknesses were for Star Fruit, an Underground delicacy that grew in Glimmering Tree Fungi, which was of course created by Grizzard spit. She loved to tease him about his love for the fruit, just as Jereth was always teasing her about her penchant for Chocolate Cake. Other times they would converse about how his latest decisions would affect the Underground.

Hermione would always be brought to argue with Jereth's decisions if she thought they were unfair to the lesser populations. It took about five visits for Jereth to actually listen to what she was saying rather then popping out with haughty disdain. It took him even longer to actually start seeking her council before he started making the rulings. In fact soon enough, and much to his secret amusement, Hermione became his number one advisor. Her advice put stop to many rebellions before they got off the ground. She truly balanced him out as any true Queen should. Yes, she was perfect, and soon it would be time for him to win his game. After all it was only fair that he give her a point each time she successfully managed to guide him to a slightly softer but no less efficient solution.

Least you think they had no more fights you would be wrong. Very often their passionate personalities would lead to full blown fights where-in both would strongly argue their view point until the other gave in and shut the other up in any way they could. Which meant one leaving in a huff or more often one would push forward and take the others lips in a kiss. From there they would fight each other via mouth. Neither wanting to submit to the other least the other win. In fact, after the third time Jereth took her mouth captive during a fight, Hermione started to suspect that he was purposely riling her up.

He was.

It was a year after her first calling of him that things moved forward beyond simple kisses. Or not so simple kisses as they were. For the first time since the third visit the Goblin King appeared in flashes of light and a gale of wind. The lights had flickered and voices had chittered. With a pop-shhh sound Jereth was in front of Hermione Granger, bookworm extrodanare and his friend. Once again he found himself at wand end of Hermione as she watched him with weary and confused brown eyes.

"You won't be needing that tonight, Hermione." He assured.

"What are you doing, Jereth?"

"I am here to offer you your dreams." A flick of his wrist and suddenly a glass orb appeared in his palm.

"I already told you-"

"Yes, yes, but these dreams you will have to work for. I will not be giving them to you for nothing."

"And what do you know of my dreams?"

"I know your dreams are flesh against flesh and cries of passion." Jereth's voice was husky.

"Yet you are offering to fulfill them?"

"Oh, no I am insisting."

"And what do you want in return?"

"You will fulfill my dreams."

"Oh?"

"Yes, see my dreams are to take you over and over again until you cry out for mercy." Hermione's breath hitched as her brown eyes lidded in lust.

"And if we fulfill these dreams," She watched the orbs as they twirled around his hands seemingly to bounce. She saw flashes of their bodies moving together, her head back as she screamed out in pleasure, his teeth bared as he thrust into her, flow through each of the three orbs he seemed to bounce around.

"What happens then?"

"Then you win and I get the prize."

"What?"

"You will be mine Hermione. Completely and always. My Queen. Mine." He held out his hand for her to take, two of the orbs dissapering.

"I accept." Her voice was breathy as she took his hand only for him to pull her into his body and take her mouth with his.

"Then I have most definitely won."


End file.
